


No Work, All Play

by cerulean_sin (am_bellanoire)



Series: Sea Three Shanties [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Sea Three, Harry and Gil know what their captain needs, Multi, Play Fighting, Post-Descendants 3, Supportive Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/cerulean_sin
Summary: “Well, well, captain,” the son of Hook crooned, circling her like a vulture, making goosebumps erupt over bared dark arms, “Looks like yer outnumbered.”Uma's attention was drawn over her shoulder and she saw Gil closing in from the rear, also armed, his boyish features lit with glee and the tiniest shred of wickedness at the edges of his hazel eyes that made her stomach flip appreciatively.It's just the challenge, the very fight she had been yearning for.





	No Work, All Play

Being in Auradon was all well and good. _Too_ good if she wanted to be honest with herself. It wasn't like she was ungrateful. She's not. Mal had made good on a promise probably for the first time in her life, all the kids that didn't deserve to be lumped into the same villainous category as their parents were now free to make something out of their lives that the Isle would have never been able to support. The food was edible and delicious, a bit rich and heavy at times but then again when you were forced to scrounge for scraps for years, it did take your stomach a while to catch up with the quality stuff. The water was cool and clear and slacked thirst without the added worry of parasites and disease. And there was so much to _do_, sights to see, people to meet, places to go. It truly was the land of _opportunity_ and intrigue, something in it for everyone, and the captain of the Lost Revenge, commander of the best crew anybody could have ever asked for was happier than she could remember ever being to be able to say 'Yeah, I did that.”

Be that as it may, there was still so much of the Isle in Uma. And she was sure there always would be. Not all of it was bad. It saved lives to be able to have well tuned reflexes, to be skilled with a sword, to think on her feet and solve problems before they spiraled out of hand. But sometimes it wasn't all good. The nightmares, infrequent but harassing her sleep enough times to make note of it, weren't fun. She didn't particularly like waking up, drenched in a cold sweat, her eyes darting wildly around to make sure that she and the rest of hers were _still_ in Auradon and hadn't been carted out on the first thing smoking back to the hellish island prison. Returned to the clutches of her mother's fat tentacles to be up to her elbows in fish grease and exhaustion The relief provided by lush carpet, gold tinted wallpaper, and a cloud like bed, surrounded by the comforting body heat of her first mate and muscle, it was usually enough to ease her back to sleep.

She had a lot of pent up energy as of late, she noticed as well. There was no discord here, only peace. No rival gangs, no ragtag bands feuding over territory and personal gain. Which meant there was nothing to fight for. The battle had already been won. Her weapons lay forgotten in their sheaths, there was no true need for them here. At first, she appreciated the rest and relaxation. She enjoyed the fact that she didn't need to look over her shoulder every other minute in anticipation for an attack or being caught off guard. She didn't have to be vigilant, even if she couldn't help being so. Her crew could rest easy. And it had done them all a world of _good_ in the early months. 

But now, now she was twitching, practically vibrating out of her skin to feel the hilt of her cutlass in her calloused palm. Uma was burning to stare down an opponent, longing for the rush of adrenaline that would flood her veins in preparation for a fight. The triumph of a win, hell, she even missed the sinking feeling of being bested because all it meant was allowing the gears to turn in her mind as she came up with a better strategy. Giving the fact that Auradon tended to solve their issues without getting their hands dirty – locking up a bunch of kids on a desolate wasteland was their way, wasn't it – there was really nothing she could seek out to scratch that irritating itch. 

It put her on edge, shortening her temper, and those closest to her knew that a sea witch with a short fuse was a bad combination. 

So Harry, being her first mate and her whole lot more than _that_, decided to take matters into his own hand and hook. He was fearless to the point of near craziness and lived by the mantra that all risks were worth taking, even if it was his own neck he was risking. 

Uma, Harry, Gil, and the crew had taken over one of Auradon's white sand beaches. It was their turf, their home. Technically Ben had given it to them but hailing from the Isle, a take over sounded far more appealing than _charity_ so that was the story they stuck with. It was nice. The Lost Revenge had been recovered from the gloomy docks, restored and refurnished. Though it still wasn't in any condition to sail anywhere, it made for a better abode than any castle, manse, or cottage Auradon had to offer. The familiarity of the vessel was unmatched and the fact that the captain and her pirates were all together was even better. 

Uma stalked toward the ship after hours of politicking with Ben and the other members of council. Though so much had changed for the better when it came to the villain kids, there was still a lot of things to negotiate when it came to their parents. Particularly the ones that weren't top tier villains. People like the Smee twins' father, the old simpleton LeFou, most of the goblins from the Wharf, the ones who had been roped into bad situations mostly, there was talk of them being brought over and as the main representative for the Isle, it was up to Uma to help navigate the ins and outs of it all. 

Which gave her a migraine from hell because Uma was a taker of action, not a reader of words. She could not understand why they couldn't just go and get them and have the issue resolved. Things like protocol and proclamations and fine print and contracts and rules, that wasn't they way she did things. Never had. And combine that with that fact that she still had no way to relieve her stress, it put her in a _nasty_ mood. She wanted rum and her bed and maybe a scalp massage from Gil whose large hands and bulk never failed to offer calm.

What she got for her troubles, halfway to the gangplank, was a shoulder check that caught her embarrasaingly unawares and promptly put her on her ass in a pile of sand. 

Sputtering in outrage, she scrambled to her feet, spitting sandy teal tresses from her mouth, and sunk into a defensive crouch only to come face to face with a giddily grinning Harry, light of the setting sun glinting off of his sharp white teeth. He extended a sword to her which she took, stifling an unseemly noise of pleasure at the familiar weight of it in her hand.

“Well, well, captain,” the son of Hook crooned, circling her like a vulture, making goosebumps erupt over bared dark arms, “Looks like yer outnumbered.”

Uma's attention was drawn over her shoulder and she saw Gil closing in from the rear, also armed, his boyish features lit with glee and the tiniest shred of wickedness at the edges of hazel eyes that made her stomach flip appreciatively. 

It's just the challenge, the very fight she had been yearning for. 

Harry's the more opportunistic fighter so she engaged him first, the metal of their blades clashing hard enough to spark. Hard enough to make him stumble in the unsteady sand. Uma took the split second misstep and spun on her heel, finding her balance on the pivot that fanned her hair like a wave to counter Gil's rush. He's all muscle but quick on his feet and she knew she wouldn't be able to out power him no matter how well she wielded a cutlass. She went for low sweeps, as if chopping down a tree, and it's enough to put her boy on the defensive rather than offensive. Right where she wanted him. 

The sounds of shouts and cheers rang out from the deck of the ship where her crew watched the sparring match with enthusiasm. But Uma didn't let that distract her. Her attention turned back to Harry who had collected himself and came toward her with hook raised, sword bringing up the rear. She braced herself for the blow, taking him by surprise. She could have dodged it but besides the physicality of it, fighting was more mental prowess. So to see him falter as she took the hit he didn't think to pull satisfied her even as she felt the point of his hook break skin, tearing the sleeve of her shirt. A shallow wound that won't need to be stitched up, but the slight pain was like gasoline on a fire. An accelerant that fueled Uma's movements, fed the frenzy.

“That all you got, Hook?” The sea witch drawled, using Harry's slackjawed expression to gain the upper hand, driving him to his knees with a well aimed kick to the calf, “Oh you gotta do better than that.” 

In her element now, she let her body move like the tide, driving back advances on both sides, soaking up the thrill of the battle like a plant does the the sun. The shrill cries of Bonny and Desiree, the deep yells of Gonzo and Jonas spurred her and the slashing blows she allowed to rain down on her lovers, they hit and landed and swiped and swung, and her soul sang. 

“Come and get it, big boy,” Uma taunted Gil, who was gasping for breath by now but still staggered toward her, her hand extended, fingers beckoning in an enticing fashion, not even missing a beat. 

“I think he wants more than just yer sword , darling,” Harry's growling brogue was rough in her ear and just enough to make her falter. Whirling around to face him, she's caught in a two handed grip, his hook having been discarded without her realizing. His hands held her into place and he chose at that moment to showcase his strength, Being lean as he was it was easy to misjudge his size. It was the same for her but they were near equally matched. She could muscle out of his hold without breaking too much of a sweat. Especially if she fought dirty. But when he was looking at her like _that_, as if their third wasn't the only one who had ravishing on his mind, well, it more than the distraction needed to momentarily forget the fight. 

Apparently that's what Harry had been aiming for. He abruptly let her go, taking a step back. And before the confusion at the sudden change in tactic could properly form onto Uma's face, she was lifted into the air by sure and steady arms around her waist to be hoisted like a feather onto a broad shoulder. 

The sound that was wrenched from her lips was decidedly _girly_, just toeing the line between a gasp and a squeak, her sword falling from her grip into the sand. 

“Put me down, you big bull whale,” she groused petulantly, her ire only fueled by the hearty guffaws that had damn near doubled her first mate over and the chortles of mirth from Gil. Thankfully her crew had dispersed up on deck, seeing the direction the fight had been veering towards and unanimously deciding a little privacy between the three was in order. 

When it didn't look like her feet would be meeting the beach anytime soon, Uma settled more comfortably atop her perch. It was easy to let go of the frustration at being bested. She could never stay truly mad at either of them. Especially not when the part of her that still clung to the heat of the fight had been temporarily appeased. And their smiles, even at her expense, were so carefree. It was more beautiful a sight than the shades of orange, mauve, and indigo that painted the sky as the sun set. 

“You play too much,” she scoffed with a roll of her eyes that was nowhere near as annoyed a gesture as she could make it, “both of you.”

Gil shifted her around, momentarily cradling her in his arms. He was also so careful with her, as if she were something made of glass. And honestly it didn't irritate the sea witch as much as she thought it should. He sat down in the sand and settled her onto his lap. Harry drew nearer before sinking into the soft granules himself, sprawling across his captain's legs with an indolent sound of contentment. 

“We haven't actually started playing with ye yet. Ain't that right, Gilly?”

“Yeah, that was just the warm up.”

Uma didn't even try to suppress the shiver that went up her spine at the breathy way the words were muttered against the shell of her ear. “So there's a round two somewhere in all this?”

“And three and four.”

Harry lifted his retrieved hook to draw it across her cheek, the cool metal and sharp point gentle as a caress, and her lashes fluttered like caged winged things. The cheeky grin on her first mate's face held the promise of all sorts of sordid activities and the captain of the Lost Revenge was more than ready to hoist anchor and drift full sail toward them. 

“Five if yer not too knackered by night fall. Dig deep fer the stamina, darling, the fun has just begun."

**Author's Note:**

> I live for these three. I rarely stumble across a duo or a trio in any fandom that is a tight as these kids are. They're even tighter than the Golden Trio for HP in my opinion. So writing little snippets and one-shots like this about them is always a treat, especially when it's the sort of cotton candy content like this here. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading this, feedback would be much appreciated.


End file.
